Akane Lucerna Lagheless
Akane Lucerna Lagheless, first name Akane, is a hybrid Demon/Curioni. She originated from Umbra Curia, a different universe from here, where she was banished by Scii for killing her entire Curioni family. She has come to our earth to claim it as hers, together with Evol Banno. Clan The White Tiger clan was a very pacifistic clan, and even though this would make them outcasts in Umbra Curia, they were known for their wisdom and healing skills. Because of this the clan was well regarded. Akane's father was even part of the Divitia; the highest ruling class under Lord Scii. Because the white tigers were well regarded despite being pacifists a rule was made under the last Lord; the White Tiger Clan was exempt from fighting bloody battles, and Curioni who killed a white tiger would be punished. Life Akane was born to the leader of the white tigers, securing her good standing. However, she was a bastard, the illicit lovechild of her father and a demon named Akumane. Because of her father's shame, and the fact that her mother is a demon Akane was shunned by her clan. They even went so far as to lock her up while she was only a child. Akane, both peaceful tiger and violent demon succumbed to her violent tendencies; murdering her entire clan for mocking her, and keeping her contained- afraid of her power. Because of the rule in place, Akane was punished severely for this, and she was banished to the earth. Here she was captured by a wandering circus, becoming part of a freak show. Because Akane was severely weakened by her banishment she left her body somewhere safe, and took over the first human body she saw - a skill acquired by the fact that she is part demon. Despite this skill she has no idea still that her mother was a demon, as no one ever told her about her mother. She only learns about this later, with the help from Evol, who already worked together with Akumane and the power of her Odio at that point. While still banished, Akane wandered around fighting strong people and gaining quite a following. Skills As a Curioni Akane has a "normal" form, where she looks just like a human, and a second form specifically for fighting; the white tiger form. Because she is also part demon, she "unlocks" another form later on, fueled by the Odio her mother drew on her forehead. This makes her able to channel her demonic energy more easily, and access it properly despite being only part demon. Because of her hybrid status this makes her have one more form than the usual Curioni. Akane is able to possess human bodies, much like demons are known to do. Appearance Despite being both male and female because of her part demon status, Akane usually presents herself as female. She is however able to change her body. She has a clear preference for black and white clothes. She is usually seen wearing a shredded white top, black shorts, and black and white striped knee length socks. She doesn't wear shoes. Normal form: In her normal form Akane has slightly tanned skin, white-ish hair that reaches her lower legs, and electric blue eyes. Her teeth are jagged and sharp. She has defined muscles, and a great looking six pack. Curioni form: In her Curioni form Akane has the same eyes, hair and teeth, but on her skin she has dark stripes, like a tiger. Her arms turn black gradually towards her hands, that are clawed. Her legs turn into the hind legs of a tiger. She has a long swishing tail, and her ears take on the appearance of tiger ears. Demon (hybrid) form: In the beginning Akane doesn't have a full demon form, because she is a hybrid, so her first demon form looks like a hybrid between a pure demon form and her Curioni form. In this form she has the full Curioni form, but the right side of her body and her tiger ears are black. She doesn't have a tail anymore. She has three black horns on the right side of her head, and on her back she has the beginnings of 2 wings, but they are small, broken, and unusable. On her forehead she has the Odio, which is usually invisible, but now it seems to shine with a red inner light. The black parts of her body are thick armor like substance, and she has pointed horns all over them. This includes her arms. Her eyes are red and shining, her pupils slits, and the whites of her eyes have turned black. Black smoke seems to emit from all the black parts. Demon (full) form: In this form Akanes body is fully covered with the black armor, and she has horns on both sides of her head. Her wings are still broken and non-functional however. She also has a long black tail, completely different from her tiger tail. When she is in this form she is completely androgynous. The only thing visible in this form are usually her smiling mouth, red shining pupils and the Odio. The Odio is now on the front of her forehead. Pictures Akanesprite1.png|Akane's sprite